Ceux Qui Restent
by Aigie-san
Summary: "-Je sais. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je comprends ta douleur. Crie. Il faut crier. Il faut crier, Japon, tu entends ? Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi. Si ça ne sort pas, ça va te détruire. Je t'assure. Il faut que tu t'exprimes. Tu en as besoin." [PrussiaxJapan]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Ceux Qui Restent**

Japon n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ; il était doué d'un calme profond et naturel. Il n'était capable que d'un air d'une neutralité sérieuse et d'un discret sourire aimable. Il était un allié loyal et un combattant dont les capacités forçaient le respect. Toujours vêtu avec dignité et maître d'une riche culture ; il n'était pas une personne dont on pouvait avoir à rougir de la côtoyer. Ses rares paroles ou conseils ne manquaient jamais d'être réfléchis, avisés. Courageux. Paisible. Fier. Généreux. Toute la gloire, toute la beauté de sa personnalité éclipsaient sans mal ses quelques failles ou défauts. De plus, on ne pouvait restreindre l'esprit, la vie d'une nation aux seules heures sombres de son Histoire.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la Prusse disparut, il fut autorisé, comme les autres membres de l'Axe, à se rendre sur la tombe de l'albinos. Les nations savaient toutes le fardeau que cela était de devoir tenir leur rôle, d'être parfois contraintes à combattre des amis, des frères. Bien qu'elles se disputaient, parfois se détestaient, elles se respectaient. Si les Alliés vinrent aussi, ce ne fut pas tant pour surveiller leurs anciens ennemis qu'ils étaient tenus de garder à l'œil que pour rendre un dernier hommage au prussien et se soutenir les uns les autres face à cette perte brutale.

Italie était agrippé au bras d'Allemagne, le corps entier tremblant d'horreur et de désarroi, le visage fourré dans la manche du blond. Ce dernier fixait la tombe, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, mais ne versait pas une larme pour son frère, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son aîné surgir de terre en riant de sa bonne farce. Mais Japon, dont les émotions étaient pourtant d'habitude si difficiles à décrypter, tomba à genoux dans la terre glacée de cette fin d'hiver 1947. Un sanglot lui échappa tandis qu'une eau salée brûlante se mettait à dévaler ses joues. Son visage se décontracta subitement et il se peignit sur ses traits une expression hagarde. L'italien lâcha alors le cadet du défunt pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'asiatique et le serrer contre lui.

-Je sais. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je comprends ta douleur. Crie. Il faut crier. Il faut crier, Japon, tu entends ? Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi. Si ça ne sort pas, ça va te détruire. Je t'assure. Il faut que tu t'exprimes. Tu en as besoin.

L'allemand tourna les talons, laissant ses deux amis derrière lui. Il vint faire face aux Alliés, à ceux qui l'avaient vaincu. Il ôta la croix noire au liseré blanc qu'il avait à son col, la même qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne que portait le japonais. Il la tendit à Amérique qui, incertain, la saisit. Au moment où le symbole toucha les doigts de l'américain, Japon se mit à hurler. Chine, pâlissant, fit un pas vers son frère mais France posa une main sur son torse pour le retenir. Ainsi, cet amant dont Prusse avait un jour sous-entendu l'existence n'était autre que l'insulaire. Le français aurait aimé pouvoir se consoler en se disant que le temps réparerait le cœur de Japon, mais il y avait Jeanne, il y avait Saint Empire Romain Germanique… Il y avait tous les autres. Et il savait que le temps ne se souciait aucunement des sentiments des nations.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hem. Tragédie sortie un peu de nulle part. Je cherchais l'inspiration pour un TurquiexJapon et… Et la logique sera toujours de mon côté, cherchez pas. '-' Ce n'est pas la première fois que je traite de la mort de Prusse dans un O.S, mais que voulez-vous, c'est un thème qui me poursuit. Et comme j'aime beaucoup le couple qu'il forme avec Japon… Je trouvais aussi intéressant de montrer le contraste entre le Japon que l'on connaît et celui qui se laisse aller lorsque la détresse est trop grande pour être surmontable. Cet O.S est un peu court, c'est sûr, mais à l'origine, c'était censé être un drabble… Décidément, cent mots, c'est sacrément difficile à tenir ! Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé !**


End file.
